


Two Feet

by LaNeO1989



Series: Overwatch (AU) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Foot Domination, Forced Worship, M/M, Sigma’s toes, Smut, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNeO1989/pseuds/LaNeO1989
Summary: Sigma finds a prisoner in Talon’s holding cell and decides to have some fun
Relationships: Sigma/Soldier 76
Series: Overwatch (AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Two Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is a foot domination smut fest for a prompt on Twitter...I thought it would be interesting since everybody focused on Sigma’s bare feet when he released... I can’t promise I’ll keep it up, but I also want to explore foot dom Siebren

Dr. Siebren de Kuiper floated down the hall towards the holding cells. In a raid done last night, a high profile prisoner was captured. Normally not bothered by these things, his interest was piqued when Reaper demanded that Moira stay away and the council agreed. Who could possibly be important enough that they didn’t want Moira doing preliminary tests. Humming, he let his mind go blank as he continued forward, floating inches above the floor.

At the door, he looked in and saw a crumpled form on the floor. The prisoner was a large man, his broad back suggesting he was probably well built. Even in the dark, the shredded remains of his blue leather jacket stood out against the grey cell floor. “Ah! So they have detained Soldier 76?” The doctor said to no one in particular. He turned to walk away when a groan came from the cell.

Looking in again, the man was moving, but just barely. Deciding to go against orders, he opened the cell door and went in. Siebren approached carefully, watching for any sudden movements. Nudging the man with his foot pulled another gravelly tinged groan from the mass on the floor. Something about the prisoner made Siebren think of his old lab partner. Harold had been one of the only men to match him in wits.

His loose pants got a little tighter as he remembered the other things Harold had been good at. With a simple thought, a chair of rock formed through accretion. Sitting on the creation, Siebren compared the two men in his head. Harold was a fit man, but this prisoner was muscular by design, not by chance. The height was about the same shortness, but when you were seven feet tall, everyone was short to you. This man had grey hair, but there were blond streaks suggesting at one time his mane had been a bright golden instead of Harold’s dark brunette.

Siebren’s long fingers drifted towards his lap as he wondered what this man looked like under all his layers. Palming his manhood, Siebren wondered why this man was causing him to think about Harold so much. With a wave of his unpreoccupied hand, the prisoner rose from the ground. Siebren’s ability to control gravity made the prisoner weightless. Moving the man into an upright position, the doctor’s eyes roamed over the scarred face that he knew he’d seen somewhere. Clearing his throat caused the prisoners eyes to open slowly, consciousness returning in small steps.

Jack opened his eyes as quickly as he could, his body hurting all over. He could have sworn he was on a floor, but now, he couldn’t tell. Jack could feel his feet dragging the ground like he was tied up against a wall, but there were no restraints to be felt. As his vision finally started to focus, Siebren came into view. Jack studied the thin but muscular man in front of him. There was a question asked, but his ears didn’t hear and his mouth didn’t respond as he tried to form words.

Everything came snapped into correct focus as he felt himself moving towards the man. A hand grasped the front of his jacket and shook him, chasing away the grogginess. As the older man came into focus completely, Jack noticed how the man seemed to be sitting on a floating rock. Realization came that he too, was floating as the man asked again, what his real name was. Jack’s voice was harsh as he was finally able to ask, “Where am I?”

Siebren let the man’s jacket go as he replied calmly, “You are a prisoner of Talon… again I ask, what is your real name?” He watched as Jack looked around and struggled to move before he said, “Answer the question and I might release you!” Met with silence, Siebren stood up, the rock perch he was sitting on falling away back into various bits of debris. Deciding that consequences be damned, he would have a little fun, the doctor said, “Not answering my questions could prove detrimental to your well being.”

Jack knew he had to be cautions, but he had no intention of telling this Talon operative his name. Obviously the fight with Reaper hadn’t gone in his favor, or he wouldn’t be here. Jack’s eyes went from corner to corner of the cell, looking for an advantage. He felt the older man’s eyes burning into him, and when he stopped looking everywhere else, he realized the mystery man was sporting a hard on.

Watching as the prisoner’s eyes moved down his body, Siebren smirked and stroked himself a few times. Mockingly he asked, “Do you see something of interest?” Uneasiness formed in those blue eyes staring at him. Stepping forward, Siebren grabbed the prisoner’s jaw, “I have never used that particular form of persuasion on a prisoner, but there is always a first, right?” The hand that stroked his hardening tool moved up to his waistband. 

Jack began to thrash, unable to figure out why he couldn’t move. He watched as the tall man pushed his waistband down. Long and thin, the man’s veiny manhood dropped down as he tucked the top of his pants under his equally long ballsac. Jack knew what was coming next as his jailer began to stroke the hardening shaft. “Since you won’t tell me your real name, I’ll call you what we all know you go by,” came the matter of fact statement from the looming man.

“So Soldier 76, have you ever been humiliated?” Siebren asked while stroking himself. Jack sneered at the question and kept silent. “Silence will only get you so far in this, so maybe you should try something else.” Came Siebren’s offhand comment. His free hand turned, palm up, and two small gravitic spheres formed. “I don’t think we’ve ever met on the battlefield before. Have you ever been hit with gravity, Soldier?”

A flick of the wrist sent the spheres towards Jack’s chest. They exploded on his chest, tearing into the leather remnants of his jacket as he was pushed back a couple of feet. Two more formed in Siebren’s long palm quickly and were sent out as well. Hitting lower on Jack’s torso, he was pushed back again as more of his jacket was shredded. The next two hit even lower, finding exposed skin where they tore into raw flesh. Blood splattered as he was shoved again but this time Jack let out a whine as he sagged against the invisible restraints that held him. Siebren’s boomerang shaped eyebrow rose as he taunted, “So you have a voice?!”

Dr. de Kupier floated forward, still stroking his now fully hard cock as two more spheres formed in his palm. He smirked as he barely caught the flinch from the prisoner. “When the laws of the universe bend to your will, you tend not to appreciate when you are ignored.” He said with menace, closing his hand so the spheres collapsed into nothing. With a wave of a hand and single thought, Jack was forced into a horizontal position. Settling down to the floor, Siebren walked across the distance. Looming over Jack, he said flatly, “Someone with the power to manipulate gravity should be worshiped.” Raising his foot, he hovered it over Jack’s face. 

“Lick!” Siebren commanded. 

When nothing happened, he let two spheres form in his palm again. He watched as fear flashed across Jack’s face, but still the man stayed strong. Much like the rest of the man, Siebren’s foot was long and thin. He pressed skinny toes on Jack’s face, covering his mouth and nose. Jack still refused to open his mouth, not willing to give in. 

In another setting, Jack might have enjoyed this but he didn’t want to show weakness. He kicked up his chin in defiance, still trying to figure out how to get loose. The next moment, his side bloomed with pain as two more of those spheres tore into his rib cage. When the next two hit he cried out, unable to ignore the pain.

Siebren shoved two toes in the open mouth as the man moaned and asked, “See how easy that was?” Grinding his foot into Jack’s face, he continued, “I will ask you again, what is your name…” Taking his foot off the trapped man’s face, he waited for an answer with two newly formed spheres in his hand. His answer came in the form of a stutter, “J-J-Jack…” The name sounded familiar, but Siebren couldn’t place it. Willing his chair back into existence, Siebren sat back down and placed both feet on the man’s face. He began rubbing his soles across Jack’s face as he said, “I think I am going to have some fun before Reaper gets to you.” 

Jack was ashamed because even though this man was being extremely rough, his body was enjoying it. Long toes pinched his nose close and when he opened his mouth to breathe, a foot was forced in. He choked on the intrusion, his mouth making extra saliva around the thin foot.

“Very good, gag on it Jack!”

Pulling out the spit coated foot, Siebren slapped the man, leaving drool on his reddening cheeks. Speeding up the movements on his cock, he got off on the idea of being worshipped. A glance downward showed that Jack was enjoying it too. Keeping the man’s nose trapped between his toes, Siebren’s other foot drifted down and pressed on Jack’s crotch. A soft moan told him everything he needed to know.

“Do you enjoy being at my feet Jack?” Siebren asked, already knowing the answer. He pressed down harder as he sniped, “Answer me or I will give you two reasons to reconsider.”

Jack was slowly giving in as he replied from under foot, “Yesssss!” His mind slipped as the foot on his crotch started grinding into the tip of his hardening manhood. Slowly he licked the sole on his lips, forgetting that he was supposed to be fighting this. The movements at his crotch became more pleasurable the more he licked. Jack felt there moment his hands were released from their restraint. Instead of trying to get away, he raised his arms and grabbed the foot so he could caress it as he pulled the toes back into his mouth.

Siebren’s breath caught as Jack began sucking each toe, one at a time. As Jack finished, he reached down for the other, bringing it up to his face on his own. Leaning back the doctor said, “My my, seems like you have some history with this practice.” Jack responded with a simple hum in agreement. Allowing his feet to be worshiped for a while, Siebren enjoyed him working back and forth. Jack spent equal time on each foot, showing immense skill. Finally Siebren decided that it was time to move on to other objects to suck.

Pulling his feet out of Jack’s grip, he said, “Jack, my good pet. May I offer you something else to use your mouth on?” Jack's eyes swung to the cock at full mast and his eyes glazed over in lust. Releasing the man completely, Siebren allowed Jack to get on his knees by himself. Jack rested his head on Siebren’s thigh, looking up, waiting for instructions. Reaching down, de Kupier stroked the man’s head as he said, “Good boy! Pull your pants down.”

Jack complied quickly, getting back into position without fuss. Siebren pulled Jack further up, lining the man’s head up with the tip of his cock. “Suck it good or the next two spheres will hit where it will hurt,” warned the doctor. Pushing past the pink lips, Siebren worked himself into Jack’s warm mouth. Moving slowly, he guided himself down Jack’s throat. When he felt lips on the base of his cock, he held Jack there until he began to choke.

Using the extra saliva as lube, Siebren face-fucked Jack. Hands on either side of Jack’s head, he set a fast pace, driving his thin cock in the warm hole with a punishing force. Once he settled into a steady rhythm, Siebren moved his foot and caught Jack’s cock between his toes. Surprise washed over Jack’s stretched facial features as Siebren began using his toes to jerk the man off. “That’s right Jack, and if you cum before me… I will not be happy!”

The two men squirmed and twisted as they chased pleasure. Jack’s hips began thrusting, matching the pace set by Siebren’s long toes. Siebren gripped harder as he lifted up, ramming into Jack’s mouth. Feeling his toes getting covered in excitement, Siebren dug his long thin fingers into Jack’s scalp as he growled, “If you finish, I’m going to fuck you!” Jack started trying to pull away, but Siebren chased him with his long foot, unrelentingly jerking the man.

Jack’s body started spasming, eyes rolling in the back of his head as Siebren pulled the orgasm out of him. He tried to continue sucking but as his overstimulated cock was still being milked, he let his mouth get used. Jack felt as Siebren slowed down, but he knew the man had not finished. Looking up, he was met with an icy stare.

Siebren shoved the man on the floor. Stomping down he dug his heel into Jack’s jewels. “I told you what would happen!” Jack was screaming in pain as the foot on his crotch seemed to weigh a ton. Lifting his foot, Siebren raised his hand as well. Jack floated up and with a twist of hand, Jack spun in mid air before slamming back to the ground. He let out a groan as he bounced off the floor. 

Pressing back down, Siebren dug the ball of his foot into Jack’s sac. Lining his big toe up, he pushed into Jack’s tight hole without any build up. Jack cried out as his hole was invaded. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes as the long toe pistoned in and out. “Be glad that I’m prepping you this much, boy!” Siebren sneered as he used his toe to stretch Jack’s hole.

A few minutes of rough treatment and Siebren pulled his foot back. A wave of his hand lifted Jack, bringing the man’s hole inches away from his cock. Grabbing the floating man by the hips, Siebren guided Jack until his ass was above the angry tip waiting to return to its mission. With a hard thrust, he drove his cock into Jack’s ass until they were hip to hip causing Jack to whimper out in pain. Siebren pulled Jack to his chest, holding the man’s jaw in a harsh grip as he whispered, “It would not be humiliation if it did not hurt.”

Drifting his hand downward, he took Jack’s tool in his long fingered hand. Stroking at the same speed he was rocking his hips, Siebren felt as Jack spasmed again. Lifting his cum coated fingers, Siebren wiped the sticky mess across the man’s face as he said, “You will be wearing mine too!” Pulling out, he turned Jack so they were face to face.

Reentry was just as rough, causing Jack to latch his arms around the thin man. Siebren chuckled quietly, “You can stay here for now my pet…” Pounding in at the new angle, Jack’s prostate was milked as Siebren fucked him hard. Jack clenched down as another orgasm tore through his body. The pain was almost as harsh as the pleasure as he dribbled on their stomachs and dug his nails into Siebren’s back.

Siebren willed another formation of rock into existence. “Lean back, Jack…” he said as he coaxed the man flat so Jack’s head was at his feet. Placing one foot on his throat and the other on his mouth, Siebren grinding his soles into Jack’s skin as he pumped in his ass. His release, when it came, was massive as warmth spread over his body. His cock jumped in Jack’s ass, dumping warm fluid in the used cavity.

Pulling out, he rose and floated towards Jack’s head. Grabbing the man’s head he drove his still hard tool deep down Jack’s throat and began rocking in and out. Feeling his next release he pulled out and grabbed Jack’s hands while gritting out, “Finish me with your hands!” Jack, fully in his thrall began to work the slick staff. When Siebren came a second time, his cock jumped and shot his milky fluid all over Jack’s face and chest. He lifted a foot and smeared it in his fluid, mixing the two men’s seed. 

Holding it in front of Jack’s mouth, the man took it quickly between his lips and sucked it clean. “Good boy, Jack!” Letting the man settle to the ground, Siebren pulled his pants back up to his waist. “Jack, I enjoyed our time together. I might come back and visit you again.” Leaving the blissed out man on the floor he walked out of the holding cell.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*Hours later in Siebren room*

  
  


Siebren was reading a book when his door flew open. “YOU FUCKED MY PRISONER?!?” Roared a livid Reaper. The man, made of smoke, turned to a black mist and flew into the room aimed at the doctor. Coming out of his wraith form, he jumped at Siebren, silver tipped claws ready to disembowel. 

An accretion formation slammed into the mercenary, halting his forward progression and throwing him backwards. Siebren calmly closed his book and rose to his floating height. “I did, and I plan on repeating the situation. I feel like I didn’t teach him enough of a lesson.” Reaper growled as he lunged again, only to be halted by another rocky formation. 

Two spheres formed in Siebren’s palm. “I would tread carefully. You can be taught a lesson too!”


End file.
